In the Shadow of a Summoner
by Minxkid2
Summary: Yeah..I know, it's a sucky title...Explaination to the title to be in a later chapter!Please R+R!


Keys to Reality  
  
Okay, here's the fic I promised everyone(Yes, I DID promise it.  
On my user lookup, you see?)!It's a bit different  
from the other one, Yynx, Yikia and the others being gone and all.  
You'll also notice a change in my writing style, and a BIG change in   
Kamex's heritage and attitude.There is also a big change in the rating.  
No lemon this time:sorry guys!There will be romance later on, however,  
so don't worry!Don't understand?Keep reading, and let  
the adventure unfold on it's own, then.  
  
"Beep...Beep...beep...beep...beep..*Smack!*"The alarm was   
harshly silenced by Kamex's paw, smashing the Snooze button on top of  
it.Despite this action, he had already been awakened by the now dented alarm clock.  
He opened one blue eye, the other, then yawned.  
  
"Aawww, man..s'only 9:30..Why the HELL am I awake.."He snapped,  
at really no one in particular, maybe himself.His stomach rumbled,  
his head hurt, and so did his back.Blinking, he removed a teddy bear  
from beneath him.Well, that explained his back, anways.Nearly dozing off again,  
he was again annoyed by the shrieking alarm clock.Groaning, he forced   
himself out of the bed.After brushing his sharp teeth and fixing his bed-head,  
he walked to his dresser and took the Bronze bangles off th small stand.The   
alarm was still shrieking, much to Kamex's dismay.  
"Geez, i'm going..i'm going.."He stretched, then threw on his   
Only long shirt, his Blue one.Putting his bangles on as he passed  
through the door, he walked like a zombie.Padding down the carpetted   
steps of the house down to the kitchen, he noticed Kolanoka(Kamex's new  
sister, pronounced Kah-lahn-uh-ka.Her specialty is well, whining..)  
trying to cook something on the stove.Whatever she was attempting to cook,   
she was failing miserably.  
  
"Ohh come on!!Cook, you piece of junk!!"She whined, slamming  
th spatula(or however you spell it..you know..the flippy-thingy?)   
against the skillet.Giving Kolanoka an amused look, he entered the smog-  
filled kitchen.Now here's the story; after Kamexa died of sickness, Minx   
brung home an Ixi egg.Since Ixi's had just lately became common, Minx was   
quite happy to have   
one.After Kamex's period of depression at the death of his first sister, he  
became used to the thought of a second chance at a sister.Of course, Kamex  
still believes that Kolanoka was born with part of Kamexa's spirit, in a  
way.Now, it's been quite a while, since then.A year to be exact.   
  
"Hey, Kola..Do I have any calls?"Kamex said, streching his arms   
and rocking back and forth on his heels.  
  
"As a matter of fact, yes..Grandpa called an hour ago...He was  
wondering where the heck you were.."She scuffed, coughing in the smoke.  
Kamex froze.  
'I was supposed to be at the temple today!!' the thoughts raced  
through Kamex's mind.Grabbing his Leather Jacket from the chair, he   
raced out the door, leaving his sister in a smokey kitchen, alone.  
Not a very good day, eh?  
  
---Yep, that's the first chapter!Hope it wasn't a dissapointment, cuz' I worked   
fairly hard on it, you know.Anyways, I'm gladly accepting reviews, good  
or bad!!The story won't go as R-rated as the previous one, but be warned: there   
is violence and some language involved.Until next time, see ya'!!!---  
  
  
Part 2  
  
Heh, I figured I'd put up part 1 and 2 at the same time so that it'd  
be worth reading, you know?Anyhow, this is where I think alot of people will become  
really involved with the story.Yes, finally the actual plot comes into play...  
  
  
"How could..*pant*I be so..*pant*..stupid..."Kamex wheezed, running up the  
large set of stairs that was in fact, the temple of Eodin.Shoes tapping against the stone   
steps, his feet were beginning to really get sore.Despite, he was determined to reach the  
doors.  
  
"Geez...Gramps is gonna'...be REAL steamed this time.."He groaned, continuing   
his trip up the fleet of steps.After several more minutes, he had finally reached the   
top.Grunting, he limped to the temple doors.With a bit of force, they easily   
creaked open.Inside was Kamex's grandpa, and aged Blue kyrii with only a few gray   
streaks in his hair.He sat on the floor, eyes closed.Paws at his sides, in deep  
concentration.Kamex came in quietly, walking slowly.Eyes on his grandpa, he   
looked a bit confused.  
  
"What the?..Hey, Gramps!Wake up!..It's not your nap-time yet, ya' know!!"Kamex   
sneered.His grandfather opened his eyes at the mention of nap-time.The kyrii jumped   
to his feet and bowed, then gave his grandson a frown.  
  
"Your mouth will get you in trouble, some day..."He snapped, eyes sharp.Kamex  
yawned, shrugging.  
  
"yehh..So what?..s'not like anyone can beat me anyways.."He said under his breath,  
and laughed.  
  
"Maybe..But that's not why you're here today, I'll have you know.." The older kyrii   
sighed, taking a seat beside the small fountain in the center of the room.Folding his legs,  
he motioned for Kamex to join him.Kamex, unable to resist a good surprise, walked to the  
fountain and also sat, imitating his grandfather.As he cautiously positioned himself on   
the ground, his grandpa began to tell a story.Whether it was true or not was beyond him..  
  
"Now, then...How long has it been?Ah, yes..eh..300 centuries I believe..A long,   
long time ago..There were forces of good and evil.."  
  
"The Shadow powers and the Light powers?"Kamex asked.  
  
"Yes..Now then..These shadow powers and light powers were at a constant war..Mainly   
in Ancient Sahkmet and Neopia...Anyways, many of the people in Ancient Sahkmet were forced  
to choose a side in the long, drought out war..Some chose to become Black Mages..others White   
Mages.."  
  
"yeah?so?"  
  
"Let me finish..The war raged on, until only two stood in the burning rubble that  
had once been Ancient Sahkmet..The Great White Sage, and the Great Black Sage.The two   
unleashed their full power, hoping to defeat the other.However, Dark and Light in their   
hearts were evenly matched, so their was no victor..No, instead the powers exectued each  
other, and the land was forever scarred by the battle..I took many many years for Sahkmet  
to be rebuilt, and thankfully, the Neopians extended a helping hand for that.."Kamex listened  
casually to the talk, not exactly having much faith in the tale.  
  
"Yeah, yeah..So, what does this have to do with me?"Kamex said, frowning.His  
grandfather shook his head again, pestered by the constant interuptions.  
  
"Now...a hundred centuries after the battle of White and Black, the powers of   
Chaos were born..Nobody knows who did it or even how, but somehow a way was  
discovered to covet the magics of the Great White and Black mages, and to infuse  
the magical energies...To born the powers of chaos...These powers were abused  
in Ancient Sahkmet, and many had contests of great power, tests to see who was   
the almighty warrior..To see who was capable of ruling Ancient Sahkmet.There were, however,  
those who wished to use this power to protect, and they were called Chaos Guardians or   
Summmoners..."Kamex blinked his eyes twice then cocked his head.  
  
"Then that means...you are..."Kamex began.  
  
"No..My grandfather was the Chaos Guardian...But I was told to pass the blade on  
when the time was right, to my own grandson...."His grandfather finished for him.  
  
"What..'Blade' are you talking about, anyways?"Kamex spat, eyes narrowed.  
His grandfather, nodded and began to get up.Dusting himself off, he looked back up at Kamex.  
  
"I'll show you.."He said, walking into the back room that Kamex could remember  
being told not to enter ever since he was a toddler.  
~~~Flashback~~~  
"Can I PLEASE see what's in the back room, grandpa?"Kamex begged, hugging his  
grandfathers leg.He laughed and picked up Kamex.Kamex grinnned, hoping for a 'yes'.  
  
"Maybe when you're older.."He said, watching his grandson pout.  
  
~~~End of Flashback~~~  
  
Now things   
were a bit different, so he had the chance to look around there.Inside the back it was cold and  
musty, as if it hadn't been dusted or had heat in months.Kamex padded slowly through the  
room, his eyes beginning to adjust to the darkness.He stopped, looking around him.  
Old boxes were stacked ontop one another, unlit torches lining the walls.  
  
"Where is it?"Kamex demanded.His grandfather nodded, moving to the side.  
Behind him was a sword, at least that's what he thought it was.It rested upon   
two metal bars, and seemed that the only thing it was good for was collecting dust.  
Kamex approached it, running his paw over it's hilt.Like he thought, it had   
collected a generous amount of dust in the time it had been in the room.  
No kidding, it was definately a sword...Kamex looked to the handle.It was composed  
of some sort of fang, like the Aisha's from Kamex's Neoquest game.But the blade   
itself was short and pitch black, and felt like it gave off some dark sort of energy.  
  
  
"So this is for me?"The older Kyrii nodded  
  
"The Chaos blade is for you, yes..."Kamex picked it up, observed it, then   
slid it into his belt so that it wouldn't drop.He felt guilty, now.Since his sister had died,  
he'd been bitter and resentful to everyone.Especially his grandfather.Everything he'd said...  
He made his paw into a fist and pressed it to his other palm and bowed, from his heart this time.  
He began to leave with the gift, but something stopped him in his tracks.  
It was his grandfather's words again.  
  
"And Kamex?"  
  
"y-yeah?"  
  
"Be carefull..."Kamex nodded, giving him a thumbs-up.  
  
"No problemo, gramps...."  
  
  
And that's the end of chapter 1!!Hope it was everything you expected!!Chapter 2:Kamex  
gets into a sticky situation, will he be able to fight his way out of it?Also, what's the deal  
with the group of bandits terrorizing the town?Do they also possess chaos weapons?And what   
exactly DOES this chaos blade do?  
More reviews would   
be deeply appreciated! 


End file.
